Cartoon Channel FIM Airdates
The following is a list of airdates of the Friendship is Magic on Canada's Cartoon Channel. Season 1 (2011) 1: Friendship is Magic Part 1 (February 2 2011) 2: Friendship is Magic Part 2 (February 2 2011) 3: The Ticket Master (March 6 2011) 4: Applebuck Season (March 13 2011) 5: Griffon the Brush-Off (March 20 2011) 6: Boast Busters (March 27 2011) 7: Dragonshy (April 4 2011) 8: Look Before You Sleep (April 11 2011) 9: Bridle Gossip (April 18 2011) 10: Swarm of the Century (April 25 2011) 11: Winter Wrap Up (May 2 2011) 12: Call of the Cutie (May 9 2011) 13: Fall Weather Friends (May 16 2011) 14: Suited for Success (May 23 2011) 15: Feeling Pinkie Keen (May 30 2011) 16: Sonic Rainboom (June 6 2011) 17: Stare Master (June 13 2011) 18: The Show Stoppers (June 20 2011) 19: A Dog and Pony Show (July 8 2011) 20: Green Isn't Your Color (July 22 2011) 21: Over a Barrel (August 5 2011) 22: A Bird in the Hoof (August 19 2011) 23: The Cutie Mark Chronicles (September 3 2011) 24: Owl's Well That Ends Well (September 10 2011) 25: Party of One (September 17 2011) 26: The Best Night Ever (September 24 2011) Season 2 (2012) 27: The Return of Harmony Part 1 (January 12 2012) 28: The Return of Harmony Part 2 (January 12 2012) 29: Lesson Zero (February 10 2012) 30: Luna Eclipsed (October 22 2012) 31: Sisterhooves Social (February 17 2012) 32: The Cutie Pox (February 24 2012) 33: May The Best Pet Win! (March 7 2012) 34: The Mysterious Mare Do Well (March 14 2012) 35: Sweet and Elite (March 21 2012) 36: Secret of My Excess (April 11 2012) 37: Hearth's Warming Eve (December 2 2012) 38: Family Appreciation Day (April 25 2012) 39: Baby Cakes (May 2 2012) 40: The Last Roundup (May 9 2012) 41: The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 (May 16 2012) 42: Read It and Weep (May 23 2012) 43: Hearts and Hooves Day (June 12 2012) 44: A Friend in Deed (June 19 2012) 45: Putting Your Hoof Down (June 26 2012) 46: It's About Time (July 7 2012) 47: Dragon Quest (July 21 2012) 48: Hurricane Fluttershy (August 6 2012) 49: Ponyville Confidential (August 20 2012) 50: MMMystery on the Friendship Express (September 5 2012) 51: A Canterlot Wedding Part 1 (October 12 2012) 52: A Canterlot Wedding Part 2 (October 12 2012) Season 3 (2013) 53: The Crystal Empire Part 1 (March 14 2013) 54: The Crystal Empire Part 2 (March 14 2013) 55: Too Many Pinkie Pies (April 3 2013) 56: One Bad Apple (April 10 2013) 57: Magic Duel (April 17 2013) 58: Sleepless in Ponyville (April 24 2013) 59: Wonderbolts Academy (May 16 2013) 60: Apple Family Reunion (May 23 2013) 61: Spike At Your Service (June 8 2013) 62: Keep Calm and Flutter On (June 15 2013) 63: Just for Sidekicks (June 22 2013) 64: Games Ponies Play (July 5 2013) 65: Magical Mystery Cure (July 19 2013) Season 4 (2014) 66: Princess Twilight Sparkle Part 1 (March 8 2014) 67: Princess Twilight Sparkle Part 2 (March 8 2014) 68: Castle Mane-ia (April 6 2014) 69: Daring Don't (April 13 2014) 70: Flight to the Finish (April 20 2014) 71: Power Ponies (April 27 2014) 72: Bats! (May 4 2014) 73: Rarity Takes Manehattan (May 11 2014) 74: Pinkie Apple Pie (May 18 2014) 75: Rainbow Falls (May 25 2014) 76: Three's a Crowd (June 8 2014) 77: Pinkie Pride (June 15 2014) 78: Simple Ways (June 22 2014) 79: Filli Vanilli (June 29 2014) 80: Twilight Time (July 5 2014) 81: It Ain't Easy Being Breezies (July 12 2014) 82: Somepony to Watch Over Me (July 19 2014) 83: Maud Pie (July 26 2014) 84: For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils (August 3 2014) 85: Leap of Faith (August 17 2014) 86: Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 (September 7 2014) 87: Trade Ya! (September 14 2014) 88: Inspiration Manifestation (September 21 2014) 89: Equestria Games (September 28 2014) 90: Twilight's Kingdom Part 1 (October 11 2014) 91: Twilight's Kingdom Part 2 (October 11 2014) Season 5 (2015-2016) THIS IS THE FIRST SEASON TO LAST FOR 2 YEARS. 92: The Cutie Map Part 1 (July 16 2015) 93: The Cutie Map Part 2 (July 16 2015) 94: Castle Sweet Castle (August 3 2015) 95: Bloom & Gloom (August 10 2015) 96: Tanks For the Memories (August 17 2015) 97: Appleoosa's Most Wanted (August 24 2015) 98: Make New Friends but Keep Discord (September 4 2015) 99: The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone (September 11 2015) 100: Slice of Life (September 18 2015) 101: Princess Spike (September 25 2015) 102: Party Pooped (October 5 2015) 103: Amending Fences (October 12 2015) 104: Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? (October 19 2015) 105: Canterlot Boutique (November 3 2015) 106: Rarity Investigates! (November 10 2015) 107: Made In Manehattan (November 17 2015) 108: Brotherhooves Social (November 24 2015) 109: Crusaders Of The Lost Mark (December 1 2015) 110: The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows (December 8 2015) 111: Hearthbreakers (December 21 2015) 112: Scare Master (October 27 2015) 113: What About Discord? (January 16 2016) 114: The Hooffields and McColts (January 23 2016) 115: The Mane Attraction (January 30 2016) 116: The Cutie Re-Mark Part 1 (February 19 2016) 117: The Cutie Re-Mark Part 2 (February 19 2016) Season 6 (2016-2017) 118: The Crystalling Part 1 (June 16 2016) 119: The Crystalling Part 2 (June 16 2016) 120: The Gift Of The Maud Pie (July 11 2016) 121: On Your Marks (July 18 2016) 122: Gauntlet Of Fire (July 25 2016) 123: No Second Prances (August 8 2016) 124: Newbie Dash (August 15 2016) 125: A Hearth's Warming Tale (December 21 2016) 126: The Saddle Row Review (August 22 2016) 127: Applejack's "Day" Off (September 5 2016) 128: Flutter Brutter (September 10 2016) 129: Spice Up Your Life (September 17 2016) 130: Stranger Than Fan Fiction (September 24 2016) 131: The Cart Before The Ponies (October 6 2016) 132: 28 Pranks Later (October 13 2016) 133: The Times They Are A Changeling (October 20 2016) 134: Dungeons & Discords (November 2 2016) 135: Buckball Season (November 16 2016) 136: The Fault In Our Cutie Marks (December 1 2016) 137: Viva Las Pegasus (January 22 2017) 138: Every Little Thing She Does (January 29 2017) 139: P.P.O.V. (Pony Point Of View) (February 5 2017) 140: Where The Apple Lies (February 12 2017) 141: Top Bolt (February 19 2017) 142: To Where and Back Again Part 1 (March 10 2017) 143: To Where and Back Again Part 2 (March 10 2017) Season 7 (2017-2018) 144: Celestial Advice (June 23 2017) 145: All Bottled Up (June 30 2017) 146: A Flurry Of Emotions (July 14 2017) 147: Rock Solid Friendship (July 21 2017) 148: Fluttershy Leans In (July 28 2017) 149: Forever Filly (August 4 2017) 150: Parental Glideance (August 11 2017) 151: Hard To Say Anything (August 18 2017) 152: Honest Apple (September 11 2017) 153: A Royal Problem (September 18 2017) 154: Not Asking For Trouble (September 25 2017) 155: Discordant Harmony (October 2 2017) 156: The Perfect Pear (October 9 2017) 157: Fame and Misfortune (October 16 2017) 158: Triple Threat (November 13 2017) 159: Campfire Tales (November 20 2017) 160: To Change A Changeling (November 27 2017) 161: Daring Done? (December 4 2017) 162: It Isn't The Mane Thing About You (December 11 2017) 163: A Health Of Information (January 7 2018) 164: Marks and Recreation (January 14 2018) 165: Once Upon A Zeppelin (January 21 2018) 166: Secrets and Pies (January 28 2018) 167: Uncommon Bond (February 4 2018) 168: Shadow Play Part 1 (February 22 2018) 169: Shadow Play Part 2 (February 22 2018) Season 8 (2018-2019) 170: School Daze Part 1 (June 16 2018) 171: School Daze Part 2 (June 16 2018) 172: The Maud Couple (July 3 2018) 173: Fake It 'Til You Make It (July 10 3018) 174: Grannies Gone Wild (July 17 2018) 175: Surf and/or Turf (July 24 2018) 176: Horse Play (August 6 2018) 177: The Parent Map (August 13 2018) 178: Non-Complete Clause (August 20 2018) 179: The Break Up Breakdown (September 2 2018) 180: Molt Down (September 9 2018) 181: Marks For Effort (September 16 2018) 182: The Mean 6 (September 23 2018) 183: A Matter Of Principals (October 4 2018) 184: The Hearth's Warming Club (December 16 2018) 185: Friendship University (November 11 2018) 186: The End In Friend (November 18 2018) 187: Yakity-Sax (January 12 2019) Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoons Category:The Hub